paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Goat
SEASON 1, EPISODE 2 Previous story: Pups Save New Year Next story: Pup-Pup Bunker ---- It was a warm January (oddly), few days after the New Year event; the pups decided to play soccer there and Ryder was playing video games in the Lookout. There was still snow and ice, but it felt milder than usual. The pups decide to see if they could play soccer within the snow that's still there, though there wasn't many. Chase: Rocky! Pass to me! Rocky: Right at you! *kicks* Marshall: Pass to me! Chase: Okay, Marshall! *kicks* Marshall gets the ball, but th- Marshall: *trip* Whoaaoaaaa! CRASH!!!! Skye: Are you okay, Marshall? Marshall: I'm Okay! (the soccer ball miraculously rolled into the net) Marshall: Well, at least I made a goal! (everypup laughs) Meanwhile, in the Lookout.. Ryder watches the pups Ryder: These pups sure know how to have some fun... RING!! Ryder: (Answers Pup-Pad) Hello? Farmer Yumi is in line, with a facial expression showing something happened. Farmer Yumi: Hi Ryder... Ryder senses her hesitation and her nervousness. Ryder: What's wrong..? Farmer Yumi: Garbi has been missing-I'm afraid she might have run off somewhere. Ryder: Wouldn't she come back? Farmer Yumi: She would, but she has been missing for almost the day now. Ryder: I see. Farmer Yumi: You have to do something, Ryder. Ryder: No problem, Farmer Yumi! No Job is too big, no pup is too small! (Presses button) Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Every pup but Marshall makes it into the elevator. Skye: Where's Marshall? Marshall: ..wait fOR ME! He was happened to be seen on a soccer ball, and right when he passes the lookout door, he "shoots" the ball right at the pups accidentally. Marshall: Sorry guys. But at least I made a goal into the lookout, am I right? Chase: No, the lookout made the goal into you. The pups laugh. The pups reach the top of the lookout. Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, we got a problem-Garbi has been reported missing...for a day! Pups: *Gasp* Ryder: Farmer Yumi's worried something might have happened to her. For this mission I need...(BEEP) Chase, I need you and your spy skills to look around for Garbi on land... Chase: Yes! Spy Chase is on the case! Ryder: I also need...(BEEP) Skye! You will search on an aerial view! Skye *ruff* This pup's gotta fly! Ryder: Everyone else, you can help too! Pups: *cheer* Ryder: Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! The pups get in the vehicle and deploy, all scattered in different areas. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) Chase is seen parking the vehicle underneath the rock hills. Chase: I'd probably be somewhere around rocks if I were a goat. Suddenly, a small rockslide starts landing down, close to Chase! Chase: uh oh! (dodges the steaming boulders and rocks) Chase: Well, that's close. How worse could it get? Suddenly, a huge boulder falls down and hit's the spy vehicle square-it damages it! Chase: It does.. (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) Skye: No signs of Garbi anywhere. Ryder: Okay, tha- BEEP BEEP Ryder: Hey Chase, any news? Chase: I checked underneath the hills but...a huge boulder rolled and crushed the vehicle! Ryder: What..? Stay where you are, I'll get Rocky to he- Chase: (looking up) I don't know If I could...*jumps* ahhh! The screen becomes silent into a blank screen. The last thing Ryder saw on the pup-pad was Chase jumping into somewhere to dodge something large. Ryder: Uh oh.. *calls Rocky* Rocky, I need you to go to the hill- Rocky: I've heard, Green Means GO! (scene changer: Rocky's badge) The pups wasted no time to look for Garbi. Zuma didn't have a good time looking for Garbi. Zuma: Wyder, thewe is no signs of Garbi anywhewe near the water. Ryder: Okay, Zuma- *BEEP* I'll see if Marshall has spotted her anywhere. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) Marshall is checking within a forest of trees. Marshall: Now if I were a goat, where would I be? BEEP BEEP!!! Ryder: Marshall, any luck? Marshall: No, Ryder, sorry. Ryder: It's fine. Where are you checking? Marshall: Considering that Garbi hasn't been spotted yet, I decided to check an are- A wailing sound of some sort of animal is heard. Ryder: Uh, Marshall? Hello? Marshall: I think I heard her. Ryder: Oh, great! That's good to hear. Marshall keeps on searching, but couldn't find Garbi-or at least a goat. Marshall: uh..false alarm. I didn't see her. Ryder: Oh...keep looking, we have to find her! (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) Rocky appears on screen, driving to where Chase is, or was..? Rocky: Chase? Are you there? Chase: I'm here! Chase was sandwiched between two boulders, but didn't seem to get injured. Rocky: Chase! Are you ok? Chase: I'm fine, but my truck isn't. Chase points to his truck, which looks like a wreck. Rocky: Oh boy. I think I can fix it. Chase: I don't know, Rocky. After that boulder crashed onto the truck... Rocky: Still, I might be able to fix it. *arf* Screwdriver! (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) Rubble: No signs of Garbi anywhere, Ryder. Ryder: Oh, okay Rubble. Thanks anyway. Meanwhile... Marshall: Now where could Garbi be? -BAAH- Marshall: Huh...? It sounded like a (Marshall checks deeply into the trees to find...Garbi) Garbi? What are you doing here? (grins) *BEEP* Ryder, I've found Garbi! Ryder: Great! Where did you find her? Marshall: Well, between a number of trees. Ryder: ...Where exactly? Marshall: Uh.. Ryder: ...do you know where..? Marshall: Well, no.. Ryder: Uh oh. Don't worry I'll get.. (swipes through the pup pad) Skye! Marshall: Wait. How will she able to see through the trees? Ryder: Hmm, good point...and Chase has his truck demolished by a boulder... Marshall: Wait..what? Ryder: Chase had been searching underneath the cliffs and a rockslide fell upon Chase, with a boulder crushing his truck. Marshall: Oh. I hope he's okay. Ryder: I hope so to- BEEP BEEP Ryder: Huh.. *answers pup-pad on conference* Hello? Chase: Ryder! It's al- Ryder: Chase! Good thing you're ok! Any news? Chase: No signs of Garbi anywhere, sorry Ryder sir. Ryder: It's alright. In fact, Marshall has found him! Chase: He did? Marshall: Yeah! Except I'm lost between trees. Chase: Oh. Also, sorry Ryder and Marshall, but the truck is still damaged and it's going to take Rocky some time. Rocky: Hey Ryder! Did anyone else find Garbi? Ryder: Marsha- Marshall: I did! Rocky: Cool! Where? Marshall: Between the trees. Rocky: ...where exactly? (repeat of what Ryder said) Marshall: Uh, I...I do not know. Sorry guys. I got lost. The three others: It's fine. Marshall: So what are we going to do? Ryder: Well, there is Zuma, Rubble and Skye, but in this case... Chase: Zuma is a water pup. Rocky: And Rubble is the construction pup, and he could bulldoze the way! But then again... Marshall: And wouldn't Skye have a hard time finding me between the trees? Ryder: Can you see any sunlight or parts of the sky up there? Marshall: (looks up) Uh...very little. Ryder: Okay...this would be a hard one... Marshall: Well, then what are we going to do? Ryder: hmm.....I have an idea. It's weird, but it may just work! The pups: What is it? Ryder: Marshall, you have your fire truck with you? Marshall: Yes. Ryder: And with your gear, you can deploy your water cannon, right? Marshall: Yeah I can. Ryder: Well, here is what I need you to do. I need you to find an area where sunlight (the sky) persists, or you can see. Then, you can deploy your ladder and fire your water cannon as Skye would try to find you from aerial view. Marshall: But what about Garbi? Ryder: Oh, haven't thought about that. Chase: This is hard. Rocky: Maybe if you can try to make Garbi jump into your truck? Marshall: Possibly, but- Ryder: Getting her up the ladder is gonna be tricky. Rocky: Huh.. how about..we lure her? Marshall: How? Rocky: YOU (considering he said we the last time he said something) could lure her by showing what type of food she likes. Chase: Well, what does Garbi like? Marshall: Hay? Rocky: Well.. Ryder: Yes, goats do like hay. In fact, they have either Pasture or Hay as most of their diet! Chase: About Pasture... in that case, do they eat grass too? Ryder: Yes, but I don't know if grass would lure Garbi up Marshall's Ladder. Rocky: Maybe ask Skye to bring in hay while Marshall grabs a piece of some? Ryder: ...you know, Rocky, you're on to something Marshall: But how would she find me? Ryder: Marshall, doesn't your fire truck's ladder come with a hose? Marshall: Yes... Ryder: Well, you could try going up your ladder and activate it, facing upwards, so that Skye could know where you are. Marshall: What if it doesn't work? Chase: There is only one way to find out. (Scene changer: Chase's Badge) More TBA Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by SuperSpyChase Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season One Category:Fanon Pages Category:Episodes